Teach Me
by Apnoea19
Summary: Sakura's enjoying a late dip in a hot spring, but things certainly get a lot more interesting when a certain perverted sensei arrives. KakaSaku. M for lemon Reposted from old account plus edited!


**_AN:_** I want to declare now that this a repost from my old account. I will delete the old version once this one is uploaded. This is not stolen.  
And I also wish to express my thanks to all that review and commented the old version! I hope this one is better for you.

-- Sakura's thoughts  
/ / Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise I would be writing manga, not a crappy lemon.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Sakura dropped the towel that covered her naked being, letting it float gently to the ground. She shivered as the cold night air washed over her exposed bare body, causing goose bumps to form on her soft skin. She tested the water wearily with a toe. She slowly walked in when she was satisfied that it wasn't going to burn. The hot spring steamed around her, relaxing her sore and aching muscles. She sighed, wading in further until it was up to her neck.

Team 7 had stopped for the night after successfully completing a low level mission. It was a well known area to ninjas, famous for its untouched, natural hot water springs, which was convenient for her- and a certain perverted jonin who hid in the bushes.

Kakashi watched the pale figure wash herself through the leaves of a large bush, the steam concealing her nakedness, much to his bitter disappointment. He readjusted his grip on his own towel which hung snugly around his hips, a familiar, yet welcomed, twitch coming from down below. Feelings for his student stirred in the pit of his stomach, something that had existed for awhile now. Kakashi started to walk towards the pool, a sly smirk on his face, a plan formulating in his evilly aroused mind.

Sakura ducked under the water, rinsing out the soapy suds from her hair. She waded over to the side of the natural pool, reaching over to grab a washcloth. She was rubbing soap over her body when there was a noise behind her. She whipped round, and saw a very naked Kakashi walking into the same spring she occupied, only several metres away. She ducked behind a branch from a large bonsai tree that leaned over the springs, hoping that he hadn't seen her. She lowered herself so that all that was visible was the top half of her head. She peered through the leaves as her sensei started to wash himself, in what one would think a teasing and erotic manner.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the way his body was illuminated in the full moon light which radiated down on them, reflecting off the water. She blushed as she realized that she was staring at her _naked sensei_. It didn't help that she wasn't wearing anything either. She bit her lip, feeling as though she was in a dream. She had been harboring feelings that went deeper than teacher to student, friend to friend for a long time now. She had finally taken the advice of one of her friends and had finally gotten over Sasuke. She wasn't going to get anywhere with anyone whose ego was bigger than his, er, small friend. Literally small. Unfortunately as soon as she had, another male on her team had caught her attention.

And it certainly wasn't Naruto.

Sakura turned away, trying to find a way to escape without Kakashi noticing. _This is going to be near impossible..._ She thought dismally. She stopped looking when she heard Kakashi start to grunt. She looked over at him, her confusion turning into horror.

_-He's jerking off!-_

_/And you like it, admit it!_/ Inner Sakura mused, enjoying the moment.

Sakura was fixated on her teacher, unable to believe her eyes.

_-This has to be a prank... But Naruto couldn't pull this off could he...? And Sasuke wouldn't...-_

"S-sakura..." he groaned, releasing himself in the water. Sakura looked at her teacher, horrified.

_-He doesn't know I'm here...-_

_/Does he?/_

_-No, he doesn't..._

_/But he's moaning your name... Common girl, get a clue!/_

Sakura mentally pushed away her inner self.

_-He must've known I was here.-_

_/No he doesn't dammit! I think someone's got feelings for a certain person.../_

_-I don't like him in that way!-_

_/I'm in your thoughts you dofus; I know what you're thinking!/_

_-Perhaps you're right...-_

_/Damn right I am! Now go and get yourself some of that mighty fine ass!/_

A familiar tug pulled at her stomach, a soft tingling coming from below. A disturbed glee rang through her body.

_-Does he have feelings for me...?-_

_-He just came, calling my name...-_

_/Hold on... He came in the water your- I mean, we, are hiding in right now! Gross!/_

She looked around, imagining little sperms racing towards her.

_/You can't get pregnant from water-sperm can you!?/_

Sakura shook her head of silly thoughts. She went to focus her attention back on her naked teacher, but he had gone.

_-I don't trust him...-_

She suddenly felt a presence behind her.

_-Ah-oh...-_

"Enjoy the show...?"

Sakura froze, her body going slightly tense. Kakashi's warm breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know you did..." He purred seductively, causing her face to go a deep shade of red.

_-He's right...-_

Kakashi moved closer, sending small ripples across the spring. He started to lazily kissed the back of her neck -without asking for permission or having any hesitation- enjoying the effect he was having on the much younger female. Sakura felt her brain turn into complete mush at the touch; her knees starting to buckle as the older man's hand find their way to her hips. He smirked, knowing what he's doing to the teen and enjoyed the feeling.

"K-kakashi-!" She choked as she felt his hardening member poke her in the back. She turned to face him, her arm still covering her modesty. "You're not wearing your mask!" She gasped, forgetting about his manhood momentarily, as she realized that he had discarded his mask, along with his headband. Without thinking, her spare hand reached up to his face. She softly traced the scar that ran down this eye, his Sharingan staring intensely at her. She felt a bit unnerved by this, but she ignored the feelings. She moved her index finger down, biting her lip once again. She was fixated by his well chiseled face, a wonder to mankind. He was as breath taking as she expected him to be, no, even more. He was practically a god. Hell, he _was_ a god.

Her finger landed on his lips. Kakashi pulled her finger gently away, before crashing the object of her desire onto hers. She let out a small 'o' in surprise, which Kakashi used to his advantage as he slipped his skilled tongue into her moist mouth. Sakura closed her eyes in pleasure, their tongues wrestling together and fought for domination. Kakashi broke the kissing, frowning slightly. Sakura's mind went blank. -_What have I done wrong...? Have I done something to displease him...?-_

"Sakura, you don't need to hide yourself from me." He whispered tenderly, referring to her arms covering her breasts, still. She shyly blushed, lowering her arm while looking away. He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "You're one of the most beautiful people I know-" He gave her a small kiss. "-If not the most beautiful and captivating woman I will ever know." He stared into her eyes intently, full of lust and love for the female that was right in front of it.

Sakura knew she was completely and utterly lost to him as soon as he softly spoke those words in her ear. Her eyes shone, radiating in the moon light, her feelings for the man growing. Feeling brave, she lent forward and ignited a slow, deep, heated kiss, pouring all her feelings and emotions into it. Kakashi groaned, never receiving a kiss like that in a long time, in fact, never.

His hand found their way to her breast, massaging it lightly while his other arm still held her protectively at her hips. They stumbled through the spring, their hands roaming, exploring each other. Kakashi bent down and captured a rosy nipple in his mouth, which hardened with contact. He rolled it expertly with his tongue, causing her to melt even more, which she didn't know was possible. Kakashi moved onto the other one, biting it. Sakura gasped in pain and pleasure. He moved from her breasts, moving up her body with small, smoldering kisses. He gently pushed her away once he reached her mouth, causing her to whimper slightly from the lack of touch.

"Sakura, please."

He pointed to his throbbing erection which was begging for attention. Sakura gulped, suddenly feeling very insecure and ashamed. The bile started to rise in the back of her throat as the panic set in. "I've never done this before..." She whispered, ashamed.

"I'm not your sensei for nothing." He grabbed her hands and gently placed it on his rod. Slowly he pumped her hand up and down it until she got the rhythm. He let go of her hand, the erotic feelings of his student jerking him off almost too much to handle. She concentrated on her 'task' at hand, her speed becoming faster. Kakashi smirked as the girl's eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Sak-"He cried, spilling his seed into the water for the second time that night. He gasped for air, waiting for his senses to return. "Thanks." He murmured into her neck, smelling her sweet aroma. She smelt just like he expected her to, like the very cherry blossoms see was named after. Her scent was also mixed with cinnamon and apricot, intoxicating the man. "Now, I must return the favor." Sakura took a step back, slightly confused. Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile. "Doesn't worry- trust me. You're going to enjoy this."

With hardly any effort at all he hoisted her up onto a flat rock, one of the many few that were scattered around the hot spring. He rose out of the water with her, nibbling seductively on her ear lobe. She closed her eyes, the sensation of lying on the freezing cold rock with having a hot body (in more ways than one) on top of her was, _astounding_. As she lay there in hazy lust, she didn't realize that Kakashi had stopped nibbling on her ear and was making his way south once again. With a nudge of his head her legs where open.

"Sensei what are you doi-OooooHH!" Sakura exclaimed loudly as Kakashi licked her clit slowly. He repeated, over and over again. Sakura's hips buckled into his mouth, begging for her first ever release. His tongue dove into her very essence, her sweet juices flooding his senses. Her hands pulled at his hair- it was the only thing she could reach. "I'm c-" Sakura couldn't even finish the sentence as a tidal wave of unexpected pure bless flooded her virgin body. She lay there, panting under Kakashi's roaming glaze. He pulled her back into the water once she had had enough recovery time.

-_I can't believe this is happening...!-_

/_Me neither, looks like you're about to get laid-/_

_-Oh shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this!-_

/.../

Kakashi hooked his fingers in her hair before starting to ravish her numbing mouth again. It wasn't long before his dick was hard again. Sakura felt it, but this time she was wasn't ashamed. She experimentally rolled her hips up against it, causing a deep growl from Kakashi's throat. She smiled, doing it again slowly. She continued to do this, undoing the man that held her tightly in the warm water.

"Stopppp..." He begged, his eyes staring at her hungrily. She did as he wished, her own eyes full of lust.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, the anticipation in her growing. Kakashi grabbed her rear, squeezing it gently. He kissed her again, before slowly easing himself in with precise aim. She grimaced as he slowly pulled out. He went back into her pussy, going deeper than before. The waves of pain soon turned into intense pleasure as Kakashi slowly thrusted into her. He pulled out so that the tip of his penis was almost out, before ramming back into her. "H-h-arder!" She choked, pushing her hips up against his. He rolled his cock in a circle motion causing her to throw her head back, crying out wantonly,

Kakashi continued to thrust into her virgin tight womanhood, their moans joining together and becoming one. The sensations was once again becoming too much for her. She climaxed, screaming Kakashi's name out. Her muscles contracted around Kakashi's cock, driving him over the edge.

They held onto each other, recovering from their orgasms. It wasn't long before their heart rate and breathing were normal once again. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, the sincerity of the hot spring adding to the magical moment-

"Wanna try doggy styles?"

"Kakashi!"

"What? It's just a question. Now how about you bend over, my love."

- 0 -

Jiraiya feverishly wrote page after page in his notepad, his nose bleeding slightly. He peer through the leaves on the branch he sat cross-legged on, watching the two lovers in the water scream each other's name. "This stuff's good enough for a whole series! Retirement fund, here I come!" He exclaimed in glee, waving his latest icha icha in the air. "I wonder if it's worth investing in a new pair of binoculars?"

- 0 -

Naruto held onto Sasuke's arm tightly in a vice grip, his eyes wide with fright. They had come to find the rest of their team, and had stumbled on to Sakura screaming out their sensei's name.

"My eye's- they burn!" Naruto screamed, jamming his eyes shut and falling to the ground, his ears covered by his hands. He writhed around as though he was in pain. Sasuke made sure Naruto wasn't watching before activating his Sharingan and stepping a bit closer.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

So this proves that all males are perverted.

Just not Naruto, hes just an oddball.

Still, you gotta love him.


End file.
